1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rocking chair, especially to a convertible rocking chair which can be converted to a rocking-bed, a chair and a rocking-horse.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rocking chair is provided for a few-month-old baby to be cradled. Therefore, after the baby has grown up to be able to stand or walk alone, the rocking chair is not needed in general. In other words, a conventional rocking chair has a short duration of use.